The long term goals of the applicant are to investigate in an elderly rural population the roles of psychological and social factors in the onset of and recovery from mental disorders. To work towards these long term goals, this proposal is designed to provide the applicant with the skills to establish a geriatric mental health research program based on expertise in three specific areas: (1) Systematic assessment of psychological coping and adaption in the elderly; (2) Systematic assessment of social supports and social networks of the elderly; (3) Design and evaluation strategies appropriate for psychological coping and social support intervention research in the elderly. A substantial amount of time over the entire three years will be spent in acquiring the three areas of expertise through collaboration in research with senior investigators at Dartmouth in adult psychological development, and through carrying out two pilot projects in assessment of social supports and social networks in the elderly. Additional time will be spent in activities to supplement the direct research activities, including course work, participation in an intervention study, organization of a medical center research on aging group, and observation and consultation in community mental health settings and a dementia clinic.